Angels and Demons
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: (not part of Timeline) Destiel. Demon!Dean and Angel!Cas. Dean's tail gives away his emotions, this annoys him. He feels compensated by Cas's wings giving away the angels emotions. (Sam ships it) [complete until further notice]
1. Chapter 1

Dean lay on his back, in his room in the bunker. His eyes flickering between green and black. What he had originally assumed, from previous experience (not first-hand though), was that when he became a Demon he would just be a cloud inhabiting a body. However as this was his body, he was not a cloud. He had learnt he could still leave this body as a cloud of smoke, this was a very good way of annoying Sam.

Another thing he hadn't been aware of when he first opened his eyes to this new life was the tail that curled lazily next to him. Sam couldn't see his tail, nor could he feel it, but Cas could and Dean found this fact to be particularly interesting.

When Dean walked his tail flicked from side to side, the opposite way to the leg that he moved forward. When he stood still it curled around his leg. When he was annoyed it would twist and turn like an unearthed worm. When he was angry it would straighten and twitch. When he felt love it swung wide slow arcs behind him. Excitement caused it to wag, yes wag like a dog (He wasn't very happy about that). Dean got pissed that his tail gave away his emotions, especially since other supernatural beings could see it.

But Dean was compensated, quite fairly he thought, with being able to see Cas's wings. Much like Dean's tail, these wings gave away Cas's emotions.

When Cas walked they would spread slightly with each step, as if to counterbalance the movement. When he stood still they were just as stiff as he was, which wasn't quite as stiff as it once was. When he was annoyed they would fluff up, making them seem like the wings of a baby bird (Dean thought this was cute). When he was angry they would spread as far as the room he stood in permitted. When he felt love they would twitch, as if ready for flight. Excitement caused them to flap clumsily, as if the angel could not control them. Cas seemed so much more emotional with Dean being able to see the wings, often the Demon forgot his human brother couldn't see them.

Sam had thought the starring would stop, with Dean being a demon. However it seemed to be the opposite. The staring between angel and demon just seemed to get worse now Dean fit into the category of supernatural being with Cas. Several times Sam found himself screaming, internally of course (although it was getting very close to being external), at them to "JUST KISS ALREADY!" The tension was ridiculous. Sam had watched the pair as Dean's eyes flickered to just above Cas's shoulder and back, black or otherwise, and Cas's eyes flickered to next to Dean's hip and back again. If he had to guess he would say the two were looking at parts of each other invisible to the human eye, he felt very strange thinking about parts of his brother that he could not see.


	2. Chapter 2

So anyway, Dean lay on his back, his tail curling contentedly at his side. There was nothing to hunt, Sam didn't feel comfortable going on Demon hunts anymore, so Dean had lots of free time. This lead to hours of lying in the middle of his bed. Staring at the guns mounted along one wall was a favourite pastime of his (He still couldn't believe he had his own room for the first time since he was 4!). But right now, all Dean did was stare at the ceiling, wishing – but not praying (he couldn't pray anymore) – for a certain angel to appear before him. Dean had had many a wet dream about Cas, these dreams had led to many lonely masturbation sessions in the shower room (which were not awesome). Dean had found his tail was very sensitive (and yes he did mean in that way). If he rubbed it in the right way it could have him at full mast and ready to burst in seconds.

Unbeknownst to the demon, the angel he was wishing for was stood (invisible to all) across the room. Castiel watched as Dean's eyes flickered between brilliant green and demonic black. Cas's black wings had been twitching since he arrived in the room. "Cas," Dean said, and the angel thought the demon had seen him. "Cas, I know you can't hear me, but I need you here." Dean sat up, his tail curled around him, almost as if to give himself a hug. "I need you Castiel. I- I love you." When Cas heard this his wings twitched violently. He lost his grip on the invisibility and appeared to Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas!" Wag.

"I heard everything you just said." Twitch.

"You did?" Slow arc.

"Yes, Dean." Flap.

"Cas," Dean got up. He walked over to the angel. "I really do love you." And Dean's tail wrapped around Cas. Cas's black wings came down over Dean's shoulders. Their arms wrapping around each other.

"Dean," Cas said. "I love you too." And the Angel kissed the Demon. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it passionate. But it was what the two needed, something simple in a life of complication.


End file.
